A Wolf in the Library
by hellotherexx
Summary: Belle's break-up with Rumple has left her devastated. Ruby is wondering where her place in life is. What will one fateful night in the library entail? ;) F/F, Ruby/Belle, slash, rated M, lemony lemonade!


**Author notes:** This is smut, pure smut. I don't really know what else to say. :P

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters!

* * *

 **A Wolf in the Library**

Belle ran her fingers against the shelf of books and sighed contentedly to herself. It had taken her all night, but she finally completed the library's overhaul and she couldn't stop looking at it. Seeing the books lined on the shelves so nicely, touching the spines and knowing the stories they held was like a drug to her.

Belle craved this solace in her life now. The breakup with Rumple devastated her and starting from the beginning was something that absolutely terrified her. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She has spent her whole life locked away and when she got out, she was put into a different kind of prison. This one was worse - this prison was in her mind. It wasn't something palpable, or something she could hold on to. She was alone with only her demons to keep her company.

She was just about to collect her coat and head home when she heard the main door open and close. "I'm sorry, we're closed!" Belle said as she made her way through the isles. When there wasn't an answer, she frowned. "We're closed!" She called again when she didn't hear the door open.

She turned on her heel and nearly ran face first into Ruby. "Goodness!" Belle gasped, "Ruby! You scared the daylights out of me! Didn't you hear me calling?"

Ruby nodded but didn't seem like she cared. "I know I'm sorry. I just - I really need your help Belle and I didn't know where else to go." Tears welled in Ruby's eyes.

"Hey," Belle reached out and squeezed Ruby's shoulder. "Of course I'll help you. What do you need?"

"My phasing. I haven't gotten it under control yet and the full moon is coming. I can't let it control me again Belle. I just can't. Granny won't help me anymore."

"Okay, calm down. We'll figure out something." Belle took her shoulders in her hands and squeezed reassuringly. "Let's start from the beginning and work our way back."

"Thank you," Ruby breathed, shoulders visibly relaxing. "Sorry. I came in like a friggen tornado. How are you?"

Belle smiled shakily, trying her best not to look into her eyes. Looking into people's eyes always made her want to cry. "Getting there." She smiled. "I finally finished the library so that's a light in all of this. I mean I was hoping Rumple would be here to see it but..." Belle's voice hitched and she hated herself for it.

Ruby squeezed Belle's hand and smiled reassuringly. "You don't need that asshole. All he cared about was power and when he couldn't get it, he was gone. You need something else in your life. Something better."

Ruby was not about to admit that this was the situation she was always dreaming of. Ever since her memory returned she'd had a thing for Belle. Sweet, innocent Belle, with her sincere eyes and warm smile. Everything about her made Ruby crave more. The mere sight of her with that _monster_ made Ruby want to sink her sharp teeth into his neck; to drain him of all blood and leave him to die alone. She could never tell her any of this though, Ruby would have to admire her from afar.

Ever since Ruby came out as openly gay in Storybrook, the reception had been icy at best. People would often look at her in dismay, and Ruby could tell what they were thinking. _Such a waste of a pretty girl not to be with a man. She'll come around._ Ruby didn't come around. As much as she tried she couldn't hide her feelings anymore, and if that meant walking the road alone then so be it. At least she was happy.

"I've always admired your courage." Belle smiled ruefully at Ruby. "I wish I could be as brave as you."

Ruby snorted. "Right. I don't think having most the town think you're worse than dirt is something you should want to aspire to. Believe me it isn't that great."

"But you're happy."

"I'm gay, Belle." Ruby said plainly. "That doesn't mean I'm happy or sad, I just like girls. My life is still a massive shit storm."

Belle's cheeks flushed and Ruby instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I'm just kind of on edge here."

"It's okay." She said quietly.

Ruby wanted to tell Belle how she felt and apologize for being so rough. Being mean to Belle was like kicking a puppy. Fuck. "Hey, look I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I know you're just trying to help." Ruby pulled her into a hug. She felt Belle hug her back. Was she imagining Belle's breath on her neck? Was this hug longer than normal? She felt Belle quivering against her and Ruby pulled her away gently.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Belle wiped her tears away with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry I'm just incredibly lost and lonely and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean lost?"

"When Rumple left me I thought that was the end but now I'm not so sure. I want to start something new." Belle's eyes sheepishly met hers and something in Ruby's stomach fluttered. Was she saying what she thought? Ruby watched as Belle inched toward her.

Belle's eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. She tasted like sunshine and flowers. Ruby's hand covered the back of Belle's neck and brought her in closer. Together their mouths opened and their tongues pushed against each other. Belle let out a soft little sigh that drove Ruby wild. Without a second thought, she sat her on one of the heavy wood tables and forced her legs open. Ruby wedged herself between her knees and crushed her lips against hers again.

Belle's tongue was soft, slick and petite. Ruby grinned against Belle's mouth as she sucked on her tongue softly. Belle moaned appreciatively and ran her fingers along the small of Ruby's back. "I want to have sex," Belle whispered against Ruby's mouth. "Please."

Ruby took her chin between her thumb and pointer finger. "No. You want me to fuck you. Say it."

Belle's pupils dilated with desire and involuntarily moaned. "I want you to fuck me."

Just hearing such raw words come from someone as sweet as Belle made Ruby wet. She kissed her again and pulled away from her. Belle's lips parted in confusion as she watched her back away. "Where are you going?"

"To get a couple of things. I'll be right back." Ruby grinned maliciously and Belle's insides quivered. "Believe me, you want to see what I have for you."

Belle's smile was radiant. "I'll be here."

Ruby kissed her again before racing out the door.

Belle sighed and fixed her hair as she waited for Ruby's arrival back. She wondered what she was possibly getting and what she was going to do with her. A thrill of excitement ran through her body at the mere thought of it. She'd never felt this way with Rumple. Her feelings of anxiety and depression began to lift at the thought of what was to come. She thought of Ruby, with her dark red lipstick and bedroom eyes. Belle's hand began to inch under the hem of her dress.

When her fingers met the damp fabric, she let out a soft moan. She gently pushed the fabric aside and slipped her finger inside. "Oh," she breathed, allowing her eyes to drift closed. She imagined Ruby there next to her, and it was her hands against her heat. Her clit was already swollen with arousal and tender to the touch. She placed her thumb over it and nearly shuddered. "God," she covered her mouth with her other hand to muffle her cries. Just the thought of Ruby made her wet with desire.

Feeling brave, she slipped a finger deeper inside. She'd never done anything like this before, and the feeling that came with it was amazing. Her hips twitched on the desk and she almost didn't know what to do with herself. "Mmm," she whined as an image of Ruby reappeared in her mind.

Suddenly the door opened, bringing Belle out of her reverie. She gasped and whirled around to see Ruby at the doors. She had her red cloak on over a black lace fitted corset and tight leather pants. She smiled smugly at her. "Getting started without me? Where are your manners?"

"I...I..." Belle spluttered, unable to come up with an answer.

"Well don't stop on my account." Ruby locked the library doors behind her and sauntered over. "Let me see you pleasure yourself. I want to know how you like it."

She pulled a chair over and placed it right in front of Belle. Belle watched as Ruby placed each of her feet on the armrests of her chair. She then leaned forward and lifted the bottom of Belle's dress, inhaling deeply. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Seems like you were enjoying yourself."

"I was thinking of you." Belle admitted.

Ruby grinned again. "Then let me see."

Belle's fingers traveled back to her core. She closed her eyes as she slipped a shaky finger back inside and moaned. Knowing that Ruby was a few inches from her, watching her so intently felt like her entire body was on fire. She slowly began pumping her fingers in and out of her body.

"Don't forget your clit," Ruby's voice was deep and husky, "you don't want to leave that out."

With her other hand, Belle began tentatively massaging her clit. The feeling was instantaneous. "Oh!" She gasped and felt her thighs begin to shake. Ruby's hands shot out to either side of them, locking them in place.

"Now now, don't interrupt the view."

"Please," Belle begging, nearing her climax. "I'm going to..."

"You're going to what?" Ruby crooned, leaning in closer. "You can say it Belle. I want to hear you say it."

"I'm going to come!' She cried. Her knees were shaking as she flicked her thumb against her clit. Ruby stood between Belle's legs and took hold of Belle's dress. With one clean motion, she ripped it straight off her body. Belle gasped in surprise and looked up at Ruby in alarm. Ruby leaned over her and kissed her passionately, swirling her tongue within Belle's mouth. Belle moaned long and deep, happy to be close to her again.

With one hand leaning against the table, Ruby reached around Belle and unhooked her bra. Belle's breasts sprung to life, happy to be free from their constraints. "Belle," Ruby growled. "You've been holding out on all of us."

Belle blushed and leaned her head back. Ruby cupped one of her breasts in her hand and brought it to her mouth. Her nipples tasted just as sweet as her lips. Ruby moaned happily at her prize and sucked deeply. Belle gasped again and used both hands to support herself.

"Don't you stop fucking yourself," Ruby demanded. "I want to see you climax more than one time tonight, sweet Belle, and I aways get my way."

Belle's hands shakily found their way back to her clit and she began delving deep inside once more. Ruby pinched the nipple of Belle's other breast while nursing deeply on the other. Belle gasped and arched her back. "Ruby, oh!" Her gasps drove Ruby wild.

"Mmm." She replied, pinching her nipples.

"I'm..." Belle couldn't even finish her sentence before she felt her body explode with delight. Her stomach twisted and it took all of her strength to keep her thighs from falling down on either side of her. "Oh my God," she panted, looking at Ruby. "That was amazing!"

Ruby kissed Belle's lips tenderly. "We're not finished yet Belle. You see, I've been watching you and admiring your body for quite a long time. There have been several nights when I would lie in bed and think of all the things I'd like to do to you. I want you to enjoy this. I want you to enjoy it as much as I am."

Belle nodded eagerly. "Please."

Ruby took Belle's hands and placed them on either side of her. "I want you to touch me Belle. I want you to feel my body. Make it yours. You can explore all you want."

Belle's eyes widened but happily took on the task. She ran her hands down Ruby's sides and down her ass. She could feel the tight muscle underneath the leather and it made her whimper. Belle's hands trailed up Ruby's back where she found the tie to her corset. Her fingers wrapped around the ribbon and she gave a tug. It came undone in an instant and Ruby moaned. Belle had never seen a body look as beautiful as Ruby's did. Her fingers lightly brushed against Ruby's nipples and they hardened immediately. She couldn't take it anymore. "What else do you have in that basket?" She leaned forward to peek.

"Ah ah," Ruby pushed it away. "You'll find out soon enough."

Belle's hands returned to Ruby's pants and she slid them past her ass and down her legs. She then toyed with the fabric of Ruby's thong and looked at her innocently. "I want you to fuck me. Did you bring anything for that?"

Ruby moaned and smiled. "Of course I did Belle. I brought it just for you. I think you're ready now." Ruby reached past her and pulled out a large dildo with a strap attached to it.

"What is that?" Belle asked curiously.

"This is what I'm going to use to fuck you with, Belle." Ruby said simply. She reached around herself and slipped it on. "I am going to fuck you with this until you beg me to stop."

Belle smiled and Ruby couldn't had been more turned on by her. "I don't think I will want you to stop."

"Fuck, you make me wet," Ruby moaned, stroking right above Belle's folds. Belle shivered. "Get up." Ruby demanded.

Belle slipped off the table and watched her. Without warning, Ruby turned her around and bent her over the oak table. "I've seen you in this library a million times and I've dreamed of the day I could bend you over this table and fuck you just like this."

Belle pressed her fingers into the wood and moaned. She could feel the dildo pressed against her thigh and she never wanted something more in her entire life. "Please...I need you." She begged.

Ruby's fingers grazed over the small of Belle's back and down her ass. She pushed against one of her thighs. "Spread your legs, keep them nice and open for me." Ruby took hold of the dildo and pushed the tip of it against Belle's core.

"Mmmmm!" Belle moaned into the table. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes. "I want it, please Ruby!"

Ruby's other hand pressed into Belle's back as the dildo cut through Belle's slippery folds. "You like that?" Ruby grunted, slowly beginning to rock against Belle's ass. Ruby grabbed at Belle's hips and pulled her back against her. Belle twitched and gasped, covering Ruby's hands with her own. "That's it Belle," Ruby crooned, "move with me. Go back on this cock."

"I'm so full of you," Belle gasped.

"Spread your legs wider Belle." Ruby commended. "You're trying to push me out and I don't like it."

Belle spread her legs further apart against the table and Ruby slipped further into her. Belle's knees collapsed and she was happy the table was there to support her. "Ohhh goddd!" She whined. Her hands shot out of either side and gripped the edge of the table. "Mmmm!"

Ruby began thrusting faster into her, knowing exactly what Belle needed. "That's it." She grunted happily.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Belle whimpered. "I'm going to come!"

Ruby slipped herself out of Belle and turned her around. "I'm not done with you yet. I want you to ride me, sweet Belle."

"Where?" Belle asked. At this point she'd be willing to do anything.

Ruby took her over to the stacks of books. "I want you to take hold of that shelf." She pointed to the one above their heads.

"It won't hold my weight!" Belle whined.

Without a word, Ruby lifted Belle up. "I helped build these shelves - they aren't going anywhere. Wrap your legs around my hips. Yes, just like that." Ruby said softly.

Once again, the dildo was plunged deep inside Belle's dripping heat. Belle screamed as she gripped the bookshelf with all of her might. The spines of the books were digging into her back, her thighs were burning, and she never felt so aroused in her entire life.

Ruby watched Belle's full tits bounce with every thrust she made. Her hands ran up and down her legs and belly. With one arm around her for support, she used the other to push hard against her lower stomach. "Mmm, feel that Belle? That's me fucking you. I can feel me inside of you and it feels amazing. You're so wet, baby."

"I love when you fuck me." Belle panted happily, twisting her hips and sinking down harder onto Ruby. Ruby's hand pressed against Belle's clit and Belle shrieked, her body twitching. She tried her best to keep hold of the bookshelf above her.

"I'm..going...to fucking come!" Belle's jaw clenched as she looked right into Ruby's eyes. Ruby growled again and slipped one of Belle's swollen nipples into her mouth. Hearing Belle say that was something she'd waited so long to hear.

"Ohhhhhh! Merde!" Belle's hips pushed in and out against the shelves and with a long shuttering shout, Belle's juices exploded onto Ruby. Her gasps were the sweetest sound Ruby had ever heard in her life. Ruby wrapped her arms around Belle and Belle released herself from the shelves. Her orgasm rolled through her body like a wave and it was like she didn't feel the dildo that was still so deep inside her.

"My god," she whispered, still unable to catch her breath. "Fuck."

Ruby grinned. and kissed Belle's sweaty forehead. "Fuck is right."

Belle wrapped her thighs tighter against Ruby's hips, never wanting to let go. "Thank you for this."

"Of course, gorgeous." Ruby stroked Belle's back tenderly.

Belle brought her lips close to Ruby's ear. "When will I have a turn?"


End file.
